Aru Shah i Koniec Czasu
Aru Shah i Koniec Czasu - napisana przez Roshani Chokshi i redagowana przez Ricka Riordana, jest pierwszą książką Kronik Pandawów. Książka ukazała się 27 marca 2018 roku. Opis Aru Shah ma tendencję do naciągania prawy - robi to, by zyskać sympatie w prywatnej szkole, do której uczęszcza. Kiedy koledzy z klasy latają prywatnymi odrzutowcami na egzotyczne wakacje, ona spędza czas w Muzeum Starożytnej Sztuki i Kultury Indyjskiej, którego kustoszem jest jej mama. Czy to zatem dziwne, że Aru zmyśla opowieści o tym, że pochodzi z rodziny królewskiej, podróżuje do Paryża i ma własnego szofera? Pewnego dnia trójka jej kolegów zjawia się w domu Aru, żeby przyłapać ją na kłamstwie. Nie wierzą w jej opowieść o tym, że znajdująca się w muzeum lampa Bharaty jest przeklęta, wyzywają więc Aru, by to udowodniła. ,,Zapale ją tylko na moment" - myśli Aru. A potem już *nigdy, przenigdy* nie będzie łgać. Ale zapalenie lampy rodzi poważne konsekwencje. Aru niechcący uwalnia Śpiącego, starożytnego demona, który próbuje obudzić Pana Zniszczenia. Jej koledzy i mama są w niebezpieczeństwie, a Aru musi ich uratować. Jedynym sposobem jest odnaleźć legendarnych braci Pandawów i złożyć wizytę w Królestwie Śmierci. Ale jak dziewczynka w piżamie ze Spider-Manem na tego wszystkiego dokonać? Fabuła Uwolnienie Śpiącego ]] Aru Shah to dwunastoletnia dziewczyna, która mieszka z matką dr Krittiką P. Shah w Muzeum Starożytnej Sztuki i Kultury Indyjskiej. Dziewczynka ma niesamowitą wyobraźnię, którą wykorzystuje, by przeżyć z zapracowaną matką oraz niebezpieczeństwami czyhającymi prywatnej szkoły. W czasie ferii jej znajomi z klasy - Poppy Lopez, Burton Prater i Arielle Reddy - przybywają do Muzeum i odkrywają, że Aru kłamała, na temat jej wyjazdu do Francji. Nagrywają oni Aru telefonem Burtona, żeby ukazać jej kłamstwa. Aru powiedziała im zgodnie z prawdą o przeklętej lampie - Diji Bharaty - która według legendy hinduskiej, jeśli świeci, obudzi Śpiącego, demona potrafiącego wezwać Sziwę, boga zniszczenia, który rozpocznie koniec świata. Nie wierząc w to, Arielle chce wymusić na Aru, by ta zapaliła lampę i udowodniła prawdziwość owej klątwy. Aru chcąc zyskać akceptacje kolegów z klasy przystaje na to i zapala lampę. Lampa wybucha na chwilę jasnym błyskiem światła, a dziewczyna traci przytomność. Gdy Aru budzi się, zaczyna dostrzegać, że całe pomieszczenie jest zamrożone w czasie, włączając do tego jej matkę i znajomych. Następnie mówiący gołąb wylatuje z ust słonia i szuka osoby, która zapaliła lampę. Zrozumiawszy, że Aru jest odpowiedzialna za jej zapalenie, jest rozczarowany i oznajmia dziewczynie, że Hinduscy bogowie są prawdziwi oraz mówi o tym, iż jest przekonany o w sprawie tego, że dziewczyna jest reinkarnacją jednego z Pandawów. Są oni oni braćmi, którzy prowadzili wojnę przeciwko stu swoim kuzynom i wygrali. Tylko bracia mogli zapalić Diję Bharaty. Aru jest jest pierwszą kobiecą inkarnacją Pandawy, co gołąb potępia. Mówi on dziewczynie, że gdy jeden z braci się budzi, robi to też drugi. Aru i gołąb muszą się z nim spotkać, aby to zrobić muszą przejść przez Bramę Wielu. Gdy Aru pyta się o imię, gołąb nazywa sam siebie [[|Subala|Subalą]], dziewczyna uznaje jednak, że dla niej to za dużo sylab i nazywa go Sue, gołąb oponuje, gdyż to imię żeńskie, więc Aru nazywa go Bu. Podróż do Innoświata Aru udaje się za Bu, prosto w usta słonia, które okazują się korytarzem, prowadzącym do Bramy Wielu. Dziewczyna pyta się Bramy, czy ta może zaprowadzić ich do przebudzonego brata Pandawy. Następnie bohaterowie zostają przetransportowani do Georgii, gdzie spotkali Mini, przebudzonego Pandawę. Zarówno Aru, jak i Bu spodziewali się heroicznego bohatera, zostali jednak zaskoczeni, gdy zobaczyli mizofobkę Mini. Bu zarządza, że muszą udać się do Innoświata, a potem do Niebiańskiego Dworu, by spotkać się z Radą Strażników i otrzymać misję oraz broń. Aru czuje zazdrość, kiedy Mini wspomina, że jej rodzice zabrali ją do Innoświata, gdy jej brat, odkrywa swoje półboskie moce. Mini proponuje jazdę samochodem, jednak Bu uświadamia ją, że Śpiący poszukuje ich broni potrzebnych do przebudzenia Pana Zniszczenia. Bohaterowie wchodzą do Innoświata, ciągnąc linię nadziei. Lista rozdziałów # W którym Aru żałuje otwarcia drzwi # Ojoj # Pobudka # Nie-ką-pe-tę-cja # Druga Siostra # Patrz, ale nie za bardzo # Rada Strażników # Kto jest twoim tatą? # Trzy klucze # Wycieczka do salonu piękności # W popiele, w popiele sczezną twe piszczele # Dajcie następnego demona! Zaraz, może jednak nie... # Hipster w mrowisku # Wycieczka do sklepu spożywczego # Dlaczego wszystkie zaczarowane przedmioty muszą być nieuprzejme? # Tak właśnie było w zeszłym roku # Biblioteka od A do Z # Dziwny przypadek # Naprawdę nie robiłabym tego # Ups, ona to zrobiła # Drzwi i psy # Dobry piesek # Spis dusz # Doświadczenie, eksplozja, fatyga # Co widać (a czego nie) # Mój dom, nie dotykać! # ... i wtedy pojawiły się hordy świetlików wielkości Godzilii # Pałacowa opowieść # Most zapomnienia # Opowieść Śkury # To miejsce dziwnie pachnie # Numer I na liście niepożądanych sposobów śmierci Mini: śmierć przez cuchnący oddech # W następnym życiu będę krową # Sadzawka Przeszłości # Czy mogę tym razem mieć lepsze włosy? # Zaczęło się w telewizji # Do ataku! # Aru Shah jest kłamczuchą # I kto tu jest kłamcą? # Porażka # Rozumiesz? # Rzyganie słowami # Dlaczego, dlaczego, dlaczego? Głupie słowa # Hau Ciekawostki * Roshani Chokshi zadedykowała tę książkę swoim siostrom: Niv, Victorii, Bismah, Moniki i Shrayi; z dopiskiem: Naprawdę przyda nam się tytułowa piosenka. * Jest to pierwsza książka z serii ''Rick Riordan Przedstawia''. en:Aru Shah and the End of Time Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Rick Riordan Przedstawia